


New Hope Memorial

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Between Two Alphas [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Angst, Child Loss, F/M, Miscarriage, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Dean and Sam arrive at the hospital





	New Hope Memorial

_Hearing his phone, Sam was instantly awake. His heart was pounding in his chest, crossing his fingers that it was Dean saying he’d found you. Seeing a number he didn’t know, he furrowed his brows, confused. “Hello?” He answered, standing up and stretching his back._

_“Is this Sam Winchester?” A woman’s voice asked._

_“Yes, who’s this?”_

_“I’m sorry, sir, we have a Y/N Y/L/N here at New Hope Memorial. You’re her emergency contact.” She explained, Sam’s stomach dropping._

* * *

Sam raced towards New Hope Memorial, terrified. There was nothing that they could tell him over the phone- about you, Eva, or the status of your pregnancy. It fueled a fire within him to get to you, and thankfully, he was only hours away.

As soon as he hit the highway, he was on the phone with Dean. “Dean!” He snapped, not allowing his brother the chance to speak. “New Hope Memorial, room 301.” Sam told him. “Now.”

Hanging up, he tossed his phone to the side and focused on the road ahead.

* * *

Staring at the phone in his hands for a minute, Dean was trying to process what he’d just been told. Hell, he hadn’t even been fully awake when he answered. Talk about a wake up call. Licking his lips, he dropped his phone to the side to get quickly dressed. Hope and fear were flowing through his veins, neither winning over the other for long.

His hair was disheveled as he pulled on his boots, not caring much about his appearance at the moment. His mind was torn, as well. Part of him wanted to rub it in his mother’s face that their mate was coming home- but what if it wasn’t all three of them coming back? He felt like he’d be sick at the thought of not everyone going back to the bunker.

* * *

You were lying on your back, your hand on your stomach as you slept. Eva was in police custody, completely unharmed, thankfully. Slowly opening your eyes when you sensed your mate, you teared up. “Babe…” He rushed to you, kissing you softly. “They told me you were attacked, but Eva’s okay?” His voice was soft, and understanding. Seeing you lying there, and not because of something as joyous as the birth of a child, ate at him.

Nodding, you clung to him, sobs shaking you. You’d been terrified when you left the bunker, and it had only amplified since. You were in extreme pain. Emotionally and physically. You began to hyperventilate, thoughts of being forced to tell Dean everything hitting you.

A nurse rushed in, barely able to get past Sam. She knew better than to get between an alpha and his mate. “Hush, now, sweetie.” She told you sadly, injecting a clear liquid into your IV. Your eyes drooped as your hand never left Sam’s.

His eyes were bloodshot and full of pain. “No one’s told me what’s going on, but if she’s reacting like that, someone better soon.” He ground out, looking towards the nurse.

“The doctor will be in shortly. She’ll be out for awhile. You look like you’ve been through hell. Why don’t you order some room service? At least a cup of coffee?” She gave him a small smile before leaving. There was no way he’d be leaving your side, and she knew that.

* * *

Just an hour after Sam had rushed into the hospital, Dean was walking through those same doors. Only, when he saw his baby brother, breaking down in the hall, his heart sank. Sam’s shoulders shook, his fingers gripping his shaggy brown hair tightly, not even realizing that he wasn’t alone.

“Sammy?” Dean breathed, slowly making his way towards him.

Looking over, Sam looked more broken than Dean could ever remember. Sam saw the burning questions in Dean’s eyes and shook his head. His lungs ached, and it felt like his vocal cords had been ripped from his throat.

“No…” Dean looked over to the room across from Sam and saw you resting through the blinds. “W—” His breathing was picking up. “Ho—” He nearly fell to the floor, his hand grabbing the side of the chair before he hit the cool tiles.

Hearing his brother like that killed Sam all over, almost as much as when the doctor explained to him what happened.

_“Mr. Winchester?” The doctor walked in, looking at the chart in his hand._

_“Yes?” Sam breathed, his tired eyes never leaving you._

_“I’m sorry to have to tell you this, but the pup didn’t make it.” He said gently as Sam broke. “During the attack, she was stabbed, there was nothing we could do.” Sam watched your eyelids move behind your eyelids, hating that you’d be going through all of this pain. “There’s more.” The doctor’s voice was barely above a whisper. “Miss Y/L/N can never conceive another child.”_

_Sam whipped around to stare at the sorry looking doctor. “What? Never?!” He breathed, feeling like he’d been punched in the gut._

_He nodded. “Never. The damage was too severe. I’m so sorry.”_

Sam glanced over at his now pale brother, torn between wanting to tear his mother to shreds with his bare hands, and never letting you out of his sight again.


End file.
